Mass Vitrify
Wall health scales based on health and shields of the enemies it glasses over. Minimum value per target is affected by Strength and Armor, meaning weaker enemies still contribute something worthwhile. Minimum value required.}} } | info = *Gara coats herself in a shell of hardened glass, becoming immobile, invulnerable to damage, and immune to Status Effects as she unleashes a radial ring of molten glass that expands outward and downward. Ring expansion occurs over 3''' seconds and drains '''5 / 5 / 5 / 3 energy per second. The molten glass ring's initial horizontal radius from Gara is 2''' meters, which expands up to a maximum horizontal radius of '''8 / 8.75 / 10.25 / 11 meters. The molten glass ring's initial height is 3''' meters high, which expands downward up to a maximum height of '''12 meters. **Initial horizontal radius is affected by Ability Range, while initial and maximum ring heights are not. **Maximum horizontal radius is affected by both Ability Range and Ability Duration. **Expansion time is affected by Ability Duration. **Initial energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency only, while energy drain per second is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Molten glass bypasses all entities, obstacles, and terrain as it expands. **When the molten glass ring is created, its base is aligned with Gara's feet to ensure that the initial ring height is about Warframe height. **Ring height expands downward much faster than ring horizontal radius, reaching full height before expansion time completes. *Mass Vitrify's glass undergoes two distinct phases with diverse effects on Gara, allies, and enemies: |-|Crystallization= *Enemies that contact the molten glass are crystallized over 3''' seconds, slowing in movement and attack speed until completely solidified in place for '''10 / 12 / 14 / 16 seconds. Crystallized enemies receive 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% more damage from weapons and abilities. Each enemy crystallized contributes extra health to the barrier formation phase, based on a portion of their maximum Shields and Health. **Damage multiplier is affected by Ability Strength, while crystallize converted health is affected by both Ability Strength and Armor mods such as equipped on Gara. ***Damage multiplier is applied once the enemy is completely crystallized. **Effect duration is affected by Ability Duration, while crystallization time is not. *Existing Status Effects on crystallized enemies remain active and cannot expire until said enemies are killed or unfrozen. *Crystallized enemies cannot receive new status effects while frozen. *If Gara or allies are affected by a proc, allies may also be vitrified. This includes Sortie Defense Operatives, Syndicates Operatives, and Kavor Defectors in addition to fellow Tenno. *On death, crystallized enemies shatter into glass with visual and sound effects. |-|Barrier Formation= *Upon pressing the ability key again (default ), when maximum horizontal radius is reached, or when Gara runs out of Energy, Gara sheds her glass shell as the molten glass ring solidifies into a hardened glass barrier. *The glass barrier consists of a circle made out of 12 individual segments, each possessing 1,125 / 1,375 / 1,625 / 2,225 base health, plus Gara's armor value multiplied by 5'; for each enemy affected by the crystallization phase, Mass Vitrify also converts a portion of their maximum shields and health into extra health for the glass barrier segments. When a segment's health is depleted, it explodes outward and damages all enemies for '? / ? / ? / 350 damage in a range of 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 meters. Glass barrier lasts until all segments are destroyed or when Mass Vitrify is recast. **Barrier segment base health and segment explosion damage are affected by Ability Strength, while crystallize converted health is affected by both Ability Strength and Armor mods such as equipped on Gara. ***Barrier segment health uses the following expression: Modified Health = (Base health + (5 x Base Armor x (1 + Base Armor Bonus))) * (1 + Ability Strength). ***With a maxed and a wall segment would have (2225 + (5 x 125 x (1 + 1.1))) x (1 + 0.3) = 4598.75 Health before accounting for converted health from crystallized enemies. **Segment explosion range is affected by Ability Range. **The number of wall segments and armor-to-health conversion multiplier are not affected by mods. *Player and AI interaction with the glass barrier have notable differences: **Ally players, allied AI, ally weapon fire, and Warframe abilities can pass through unhindered. **Some allies such as Grineer Hacked Drones and Sortie Defense Operatives cannot pass through. **Players can perform vertical and horizontal Wall Dash maneuvers when in contact with the glass barrier. **Most enemies are blocked by the glass barrier from moving and attacking through it, including Kuva Clouds. However, most bosses and the Eidolon Teralyst can pass through unhindered. **Area of effect attacks (i.e., Shockwave MOAs and Bombards) and weapons with innate Punch Through (i.e. Tusk Grineer units) can hit through the glass barrier. *Mass Vitrify's molten glass ring and hardened glass barrier synergize with Gara's other abilities when used in tandem: |-|Shattered Lash= *If Gara strikes her own Mass Vitrify glass barrier with Shattered Lash's glass longsword, the barrier is shattered and destroyed in an explosion of glass fragments that inflicts Shattered Lash's damage and 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 damage to all enemies within ? / ? / ? / 15 meters from the barrier's exterior surface. **Explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Explosion damage is not affected by equipped melee mods, while Shattered Lash's thrust or sweep damage is affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., ), elemental damage, and physical damage mods, as well as melee Riven Mods containing the aforementioned damage types. ****Mods affecting damage and damage will only affect their corresponding physical damage type for Shattered Lash's thrust or sweep. ****As Shattered Lash's damage is not comprised of damage, physical damage mods that affect have no effect on Shattered Lash and Mass Vitrify. ***Mass Vitrify's total damage uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: Lash Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Ability Strength) + Vitrify Explosion Damage (1 + Ability Strength)}}. As an example, with a maxed , , and , a rank-3 Mass Vitrify will have 2.8 1.3) 2,912}} or damage 1.3) 780}} damage 3,692}} total damage before resistances. ***Shattered Lash is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats or other melee mods including critical chance and damage mods (e.g., , ), status chance mods (e.g., ), melee range mods (e.g., ), faction-specific mods (e.g., ), weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). **Explosion is radial and not dependent on the direction Gara strikes Mass Vitrify with Shattered Lash. **Enemies within the barrier's interior area are not affected by the explosion damage. **Shatter explosion range is affected by Ability Range. |-|Splinter Storm= *Casting Mass Vitrify will also refresh the duration of Splinter Storm on Gara, as well as any affected allies that contact the molten glass during its expansion. *If Mass Vitrify's barrier is destroyed by Shattered Lash and Splinter Storm is within the explosion radius on the outside of the barrier, 50% of the glass fragments' damage is permanently added to Splinter Storm's damage per second until its duration expires. **The physical damage type absorbed by Splinter Storm from Mass Vitrify ( or ) is determined by Shattered Lash's thrust or sweep used to destroy the glass barrier. **Explosion damage from Mass Vitrify is affected by Ability Strength, while the percentage absorbed is not affected and is capped at 50%. **Absorbed damage is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., ), elemental damage, and physical damage mods. ***As Mass Vitrify's explosion damage is not comprised of damage, physical damage mods that affect have no effect on absorbed damage for Splinter Storm. ***Absorbed damage is calculated after additional damage from mods. **Absorbed damage can stack from repeated Mass Vitrify explosions inside Splinter Storm's radius. **Splinter Storms on Gara herself and allies can absorb damage from Mass Vitrify's explosion, while storms on affected enemies do not. *Initial casting animation and release animation are affected by casting speed, from mods such as and . *Can be cast while in midair. *Can be recast while active to expand molten glass and create a new barrier. Only 1 barrier may remain active per player. *When the barrier duration expires, the glass barrier shatters harmlessly into fragments that float away upward. *Molten glass, hardened glass, and crystal tint color and particle effects energy color are affected by Gara's chosen Warframe energy color. *As with most abilities, if a Nullifier Crewman bubble touches the glass, it will end the ability prematurely if casting, and instantly shatter it without dealing any damage to surrounding enemies if already hardened. However, enemies hardened with glass will only harden prematurely if the nullifier touches them. |augment = |tips = }} See Also *Gara Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Gara